


Monsoon

by blackeyedqueen



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Storms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 05:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10870284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackeyedqueen/pseuds/blackeyedqueen
Summary: Desert storms make Keith tense, and Shiro is a comfort.





	Monsoon

**Author's Note:**

> anon request, originally posted to my tumblr. come visit me: [@fakegenjimain](http://fakegenjimain.tumblr.com) on tumblr, [@marmorasblade](http://twitter.com/marmorasblade) on twitter!

Thunder shakes the window panes. Lightning flashes, a little too close for comfort, cracking like a whip and lighting up the room in a brilliant flash. The power had gone out not long ago and it was the only light source they would get.

A particularly sharp crack of lightning struck, making Keith jump, his heart pounding almost as hard as the thunder rolled outside. He felt Shiro’s arm tighten around him and he relaxed. Marginally.

Monsoon season was wicked in the mountains. Despite how much he loved the desert, the storms could be otherworldly, like forces of Gods to be reckoned with. If it wasn’t the flash flooding he had to worry about, it was the sickening anticipation that the shack would be struck. Just one good strike would be all it’d take and–

Another flash, another shake, another jump from under the shared blanket. At least Shiro is here, curled up next to him on the old couch. At least there’s a warm arm around him to keep him grounded.

“You know,” Shiro says in his ear, drowning out some of the torrential downpour outside, “I’d thought you’d be used to this by now.”

Keith huffs. “I’m just tense.”

“Mmmm.”

“Sorry, I feel tense is an appropriate response to my one and only floor of this house potentially getting flooded. Or that the house goes up in flames from lightning. Or both.”

Shiro chuckles, “I don’t think it’s wrong to feel tense. I just think you feel more than tense.” He’s enjoying this far too much for someone who’s in the same position as Keith is.

“Ugh, shut up, Shiro,” he groans, but then another very spectacular bolt of lightning strikes, and Keith is so positive that’s the closest one has come to his house that he actually yelps when he jumps. 

“Okay, okay, shh,” Shiro comforts, rubbing Keith’s shoulder with the hand he has wrapped around him. “Everything’s going to be fine.”

“You don’t know that,” Keith snaps, probably sharper than he intended. But he’s stressed, okay?

“I have a hunch,” Shiro responds, somehow calm as ever. He had gotten used to the storm that is Keith long ago. Maybe that’s why he’s handling this so well. Keith is lightning personified; sharp, bright, loud, beautiful, destructive. Maybe that’s why Shiro can sit next to him and hold him while the sky shatters around them.

“Hey,” Shiro says, low in Keith’s ear again. He feels, more than sees, Keith turn to look in his direction. “You know I love you, right?”

Keith bundles further under the blanket, further into Shiro, hiding his face in Shiro’s chest. “Love isn’t going to save us if the house gets electrocuted.”

Shiro kisses his forehead, and smiles. “No,” he says. “It won’t. But it’s nice to think about instead.”

Keith grunts. Shiro continues to hold him through the storm. 

About an hour later, the rain stops and the thunder and lightning die down, the storm dissipating almost as quickly as it started. Too tired to move to the bed, they stay like that, pressed together on the couch until the sun streams through the windows in the morning.


End file.
